


Saudade by liodain [podfic]

by Shadesmar



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Extended Universe, Man of Steel (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Chance Meetings, First Kiss, First Meetings, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Pining, Podfic & Podficced Works, Pre-Canon, Reunions, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28188078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadesmar/pseuds/Shadesmar
Summary: It's midsummer, 2006. In the wake of his son's death, Bruce Wayne tries to outrun his grief on a cross-country road trip. When his car breaks down on a dusty road in the heart of Kansas, a friendly stranger stops to lend a hand.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Saudade by liodain [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Saudade](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11484096) by [liodain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liodain/pseuds/liodain). 



Dropbox Link:

<https://www.dropbox.com/s/ln4z8b0cybeyw0m/saudade-podfic-shadesmarhiq.mp3?dl=0>

Length: approx. 2 hours.

File is in mp3 format.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to liodain for allowing me to narrate this work!


End file.
